


Choices and Consequences

by duchessduchie



Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: #QueenWilhelmina, #kingRobert, Drama & Romance, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, History Repeats, King and Queen, Married Life, Season/Series 05 Speculation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duchessduchie/pseuds/duchessduchie
Summary: Now married, Robert and Willow must not only deal with the choices and consequences of their own actions but actions of others. A speculation season five fic, starting off from the season four finale.





	1. Chapter 1

Willow’s head throbbed. Her throat was dry. She felt like she had been hit with a ton of bricks. 

Willow tried to open her eyes, but it was too hard. The darkness was calling to her again. Panic filled her. She was supposed to remember something. It was there somewhere in her head. She needed to open her eyes. They needed help. 

Willow used all her energy she had and cracked open right her eye. She saw red carpet and sparkly trainers. Willow looked up to see the perplexed face of Sara Alice staring down at her. 

Sara Alice witnessed many weird sights living in the Palace. However, none of them prepared her to find the new Queen sleeping on the hallway floor at the Palace. “why are you only wearing a sheet?” asked Sara Alice. 

All Willow could manage before the darkness retook her was “Help. We need help.” 

\- - - - 

Robert felt a sharp pain in his left cheek. In the fog of his mind, he heard, "Was hitting him really necessary?" Was that his mother's voice? He tried to open up his eyes, but they were too heavy. 

"Yes," came from the male. 

He tried again to open his eyes again. His head hurt. His whole body ached. On his third try, he was able to open his eyes but just saw black. He was blindfolded. 

"Why is he so bruised?" The female voice was his mother’s voice.

"We dropped him a few times,” came a second American voice. It was male too. 

Robert felt groggy. He couldn't keep his eyes open. Robert tried to call out to his mother, but the fog came back. The last thing he heard was his mother ordering someone, "Get the others."

The next thing Robert feels is cold water on his face dripping onto his clothes. "Rise and shine." It was that American voice again. Robert's eyes flew open without any issues. They didn't feel heavy anymore. His blindfold was also gone. 

The first thing he saw was Jasper's father's smug face standing in front of him holding an empty bucket. 

Robert went to wipe off the water on his face, but he couldn’t move his arm. He was tied to the chair and unable to move. He looked around the room to gather his bearings. To his right, there were white stairs stopped with two statutes. One statute was a lion, the other a griffin. He knew those stairs. Why the hell was he in Westminster Hall?

“Let me go immediately,” demanded Robert. 

“That is not going to happen.” Jasper’s father moved out of his way to reveal the speaker, Jasper. 

There was a platform with four thrones from the banquet hall of the Palace. Len sat on the furthest right throne with Jasper standing behind her throne. The next throne was empty, then sat their mother, and at the end Cyrus. Jasper’s father made his way to stand behind Cyrus’s throne. They were all staring down at Robert. 

Robert could not understand what was happening. “What the fuck is going on here?”

His mother answered for the group. “We are putting you on trial for your crimes.”

Robert filled with alarm. However, he did not allow it show in his face or voice. “You can’t put me on trial,” he stated arrogantly. “I am the king of England.”

“Oh au contraire, my dear prick of a nephew. I shouldn’t have to remind you that Charles I was put on trial in this very room for being a tyrant, traitor, murderer, and public enemy. Oh dear, the very same charges against you. I hope you enjoy the irony. I am.” Cyrus smiled broadly at his nephew’s predicament. 

Robert wanted to wipe that smile off his traitorous uncle’s face. “I would like to remind you, my dear stone-throwing uncle, that the traitors who participated in that farce were executed and their heads were all placed on spikes outside the tower of London. I always thought that it was unseemly to exhume Cromwell’s body just to put his head on a spike for twenty years. But now I think that about it. It should have been for longer,” retorted Robert. He let his words hit his family for a moment before telling them, “Now, let me go.”

“No. You have to account for your crimes.” Jasper stated with conviction. 

Robert rolled his eyes in exasperation at the American who was neither a member of Robert’s family nor a citizen of Robert’s country. 

“You. All of you have no authority to hold me against my will. I am supposed to be on my honeymoon-” Robert’s heart stopped. Where is Willow? He tried to remember what happened before he woke up here. Robert clearly remembered their wedding, the reception, he and Willow retiring to their room, their marital relations, them waking up and— it goes blank. Was Willow apart of this? “Where is my wife?”

“You should be thanking us. We let you have a wedding night.” Informed his mother. “Three orgasms for her to your two. Well done. That least we don’t have to charge with being a selfish lover.” 

Robert made a face at his mother’s statement. When he returned to the palace, Robert will have his room checked for recording devices. He spent too many years keeping his image pristine. Robert shuddered at the idea of a sex tape floating out there. Knowing quite well that his family would have no qualms using it for nefarious proposes.

“I shouldn’t have to repeat myself but where is my WIFE!” Robert was getting physically agitated, fighting against the ropes. 

“She’s back at the Palace sleeping.” Replied Jasper.

Robert let out a breath that he did not know he was holding in. For a moment he was afraid she was apart of this madness. Robert would never forget the fear that filled him while he waited for her to say ‘I do.’ 

“They are going to notice if I am not at the Palace,” reasoned Robert. Trying to appeal to the logical side of his sister’s latest fling.

“They're not.” Replied Jasper confidently. 

It was a strategic decision to make Jasper Robert’s personal guard. Long-term it appeared to be a severe miscalculation on Robert’s part. Mr. Hill trusted Jasper too much now, which is why Robert had new security present for the wedding and relieved Mr. Hill of duties for the wedding. 

Len, the only family member who had yet to say anything during this act of treason, was Robert’s last opportunity to get out of here and back to Willow. 

“Len, tell them to let me go,” implored Robert.

“I told you that hope you got everything you deserved.” There were tears in her eyes, but she bitterly stated, “You brought this on yourself.” 

It stung more than Robert cared to admit having his favorite blood-relation betray him. 

“You are charged with - ” His mother started reading all the allegations with from her iPad. 

Robert tried to tamper down his anger. His family made an actual fucking list! This illegal proceeding was well planned. They must have been planning it for some time. This should never have progressed to this point. He should have kept better tabs on them. He had gotten distracted by Willow, what turned out to be a fake coupe plot by the MPs, and expecting Liam to do something stupid. 

Robert only half-listened to the numerous charges against him. He kept his face blank. Robert was guilty to an extent of most of the allegations his family levied against him, but his actions were entirely justified. 

“How do you plead?” Asked Cyrus. 

Robert’s nostril flared. “None of you have the authority to do this.” Robert held his head up high and defiantly stated, “I refuse to participate in this farce.” 

“Elenor, you can start with the first charge,” directed Robert’s mother calmly, ignoring Robert’s repudiation. 

Elenor opened her mouth, but the sound of a door opening and slamming shut stopped her. 

Liam came rushing towards Robert yelling, “What did you do to Kathryn?”

Robert rolled his eyes at the mention of Kathryn. When Robert saw the empty throne, he assumed it was for Liam. Robert hoped Liam was his one blood-relative who was not apart of this betrayal, but it looked like Liam was just like the rest of his family. “Are we going rehash this again? I am sorry that-”

The vain in Liam’s neck throbbed. “Where is she?” Liam demanded as he loomed over Robert.

Robert could not understand why Liam thought Robert would know where Kathryn is. He has not seen or heard of her since she showed her true colors. “How should I know.”

Apparently, that was the wrong answer. Liam’s eyes flashed with anger before he punched Robert. Robert’s head recoiled. 

“What did you do to her?” Demanded Liam before punching Robert repeatedly. There was nothing that Robert could do to defend himself from his brother’s assault. Jasper eventually pulled Liam off Robert. Liam’s knuckles were covered with blood. Without the use of his arms, Robert had to spit out the blood that filled his mouth. 

“For God’s sake, settle down Liam,” said their exasperated mother. 

“Kathryn is missing.” Seethed Liam. 

Trying to make sense of Liam’s statements, the family questioningly looked at each other. 

Len tilted her head. “What does that have to do with Robbie?” Asked Len. 

“I was supposed to meet her after the wedding, but she wasn’t there. The prick must have done something to her.” Liam tried to charge Robert again, but Jasper pulled him back towards the thrones. 

“Why would you see her again after what she did?” Len gestured with her head towards Robert to remind Liam of Kathryn choosing Robert over Liam twice. 

Liam’s family, including Cyrus, were unaware of Kathryn’s assistance in the coup. It was Liam’s way of protecting her. 

Liam squeezed his eyes shut. “I knew that Robert would go after again, so she agreed to help me gain Robert’s trust. I’ve been seeing her this whole time.” 

“What?” Robert was shocked. He never questioned how readily Kathryn agreed to see him after the knighting. Robert should have known better, but his heart was not in the pursuit. He wanted Willow, not Kathryn. 

The family eyed each other after Robert’s response.

“I’ve kept eyes on him all day. He didn’t have the opportunity to order or do anything Liam,” explained Jasper. 

“Sit down. We have a trial to do.” Ordered the Queen. “Then we will find your precious commoner.” Their mother folded her hands in her lap. 

Liam remained standing. He seemed like he wanted to say something more but he kept his mouth shut.

“Just sit already. The sooner we find him guilty, the sooner we can execute him,” bit out Cyrus. 

“Elenor, first charge,” directed Robert’s mother, completely ignoring the fact that Robert was bloody. 

Len gave Robert a dirty look. “Breaking up Jasper and me.”

Robert rolled his eyes. He couldn’t help but ask, “you know that is not an actual crime, right?”

“I thought that you refused to participate.” Retorted Cyrus with a smug smile.

Cyrus had him. Robert knew he shouldn’t have made that comment, but it was rather too easy. Robert has spent his life learning how to read his family, judging by the looks on his backstabbing family’s faces they were serious about this trial. He was not going anywhere unless his family let him go, which was highly doubtful, or palace-fucking-security did their jobs and saved him.

Robert knew the story of Charles I well, it was the cautionary tale that all the British Royals knew well. Sovereign Immunity be damned. Robert’s family had already engineered one public execution. He had no intention being the next. He needed to keep his wits about him. Robert needed to keep his family talking, the longer he was away from the Palace, the more likely his kidnapping would be discovered, and rescue sent. 

“Fine, I’ll participate in this farce of a trial, since it looks like I am at your mercy,” conceded Robert. 

Cyrus and the Queen smiled at each other. 

Liam scowled at Robert. 

Jasper and Mr. Frost looked skeptical. 

Len’s eyes bored into Robert. “I wrote Jasper a letter, put it in a book, and he never got it.”

“Not getting a letter broke you two up? That doesn’t sound like a very stable relationship,” Robert haughtily commented. 

“Robbie, did you take my letter to Jasper?” 

Robert cocked his head. “I believe there are cameras in the library. What does the surveillance video show?” 

“The surveillance video was wiped.” Answered Jasper.

“What a shame.” Robert raised an eyebrow and looked Jasper in the eye. “You should look into that security breach.”

“How did you know it was in the library?” Challenged Len. She thought she caught Robert.

Robert returned his gaze to Len. “It doesn’t take a genius to surmise that a book would be in the library.” 

“Are you telling me you didn’t do it?” Pressed Len. 

Robert said nothing and stared straight at Len. He was not going to lie to his sister, but he did not have to admit anything. Robert stood by his actions. He was being a good big brother.

“‘My heart aches and my body trembles but I would walk away from all of it to be with you for the rest of time.’ Does that sound familiar?” 

Robert’s jaw clenched. Those words were burned into his brain. 

Len’s eyes narrowed. “It should. You used my words to con Willow into thinking that you are a good man.” 

Robert’s lips drew to a thin line. Pieces from the past 48 hours were falling into place. Willow must have relayed what he said to Len who put two and two together. Is this why Willow was so conflicted about marrying Robert? He thought she was still mad about how he became an absolute monarch and ending Parliament permanently. Robert was sick of people telling him lacked. “I am a good man,” Willow told him so. 

“Did you do it, Robert?” Demanded Len. 

“Yes.” 

Surprise flashed across his family and the Americans’ faces. His family did not expect him to admit it. 

Robert continued on, “I read it, and then I burned it. You deserve better than him. Wouldn’t you agree Jasper?”

Jasper looked conflicted.

“He took a bullet for you.” Interrupted Liam.

“It wasn’t meant for me. Was it Mr. Frost or Jasper?” The look between Jasper and Mr. Frost confirmed Robert’s suspicion. Robert suspected something when Jasper's father, a common conman, outmaneuvered Robert. 

Mr. Frost broke his silence. “Right you are, kid.” 

Robert did not appreciate the insolence. “I should also inform you that I called Mr. Frost to learn more about Jasper.”

“True.” Confirmed Mr. Frost. 

“Which just reinforced my opinion of Jasper.” Robert could not fathom how Len could be so blind to Jasper. Robert did everything to protect her. 

Cautiously Len asked, “Do you regret what you did?”

Would Robert have done it differently? Yes. Did Robert regret what he did? “No.”

Len must have prepared herself for that answer because she showed no reaction to his response. She pressed on, “Did you leak the story about me being Robin Hood?”

Robert was shocked at the accusation. “What? No.”

“I don’t believe you.” Coldly stated Len. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took so long to update! I never expected or anticipated it taking this long, but real life is very demanding now. In this chapter, you learn who was responsible for Robert’s plane being scuttled. Please read to the end of the chapter to understand all that happened.

When Willow woke again, she saw Sara Alice, but this time Sara Alice was sprawled out across Willow’s bed drawing pictures. 

Sara Alice looked up at the moment and smiled widely. “You looked like sleeping beauty. I’ve been waiting _ages_ for King Robert to come kiss you awake,” a frown crossed Sara Alice’s face, “but he hasn’t.” 

Willow sat straight up in bed. Jasper took Robert. The sheet started to slip down, reminding Willow that she was still naked under the sheet. She was surprised to find herself attached to an IV. 

“Sara Alice, I need you to go get Mr. Hill now.”

“Ok,”Sara Alice put down her crayon, hopped off the bed, and skipped out of the room.

Jasper would never have acted without the approval of Robert’s family. They must have had a backup plan if Willow failed to expose Robert at the wedding. Willow should have expected that. Robert’s family didn’t know that he was going to restore Parliament. Everything happened so fast after she said ‘I do.’ Now, it was her fault that Robert was taken. Willow never warned Robert about the coup. She had to save him before it was too late. 

Willow tried to get out of bed but felt rather light headed and nauseated. She was getting sick of getting drugged in the Palace. Willow was trying to remove her IV when James Hill walked in.

“Your Majesty, you need to rest,” chided Mr. Hill as he approached her bed. 

Willow, unaccustomed to being called ‘Your Majesty,’ looked around the room for Robert or the Queen. It took Willow a moment to realize that he was addressing her. She is ‘Your Majesty’ now. Willow stopped attempting to remove her IV and wrapped her arms around herself to secure the sheet to her chest. “Robert was taken.” 

Mr. Hill gave her an assessing look and slowly told her, “I know.”

Willow’s eyes narrowed at Mr. Hill’s nonchalant attitude about Robert being taken. She eyed him warily. “You know?” If he knew, Willow wondered why Mr. Hill was still in the Palace unless he was a part of Robert’s kidnapping. Willow no longer knew who she could trust. Willow tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear. “Are you-,” she paused for the moment and lowered her voice to a whisper, “part of the coup?”

Mr. Hill looked heavenward and before returning his gaze to Willow. “I never plotted to overthrow the King.” He crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at her. “Unlike someone else in the room,” Mr. Hill said pointy. 

Willow cocked her head, pieces were starting to fall into place, “You knew about the plot.”

Mr. Hill nodded his head, “I did.” 

“You did nothing to stop it.” Accused Willow. 

“You stopped it.” Mr. Hill could not contain the curiosity in his voice, “Why?”

The answer was complicated. Willow, herself, was still trying to partial out all her emotions and thoughts as to why she did not expose Robert and married him instead. All she knew standing at the altar staring at Robert knowing everything, was that she wanted to marry him. Willow doubted Mr. Hill would be satisfied with an answer like “it felt right” or she “loves Robert.” Mr. Hill was the sort of man who needed something concrete. “Robert told me before the wedding that he is going to restore Parliament.”

“Do you believe him?”

Willow primly squared her shoulders and responded with the same convection and words she uttered the day before, “I do.” 

\- - - 

“Enough,” Roared an impatient Cyrus. Cyrus stood, drawing the rooms attention, and put his left hand on his chest, “It’s my turn.” Cyrus smiled broadly at Robert. “You are charged with cruel and unusual punishment.”

Robert’s forehead furrowed. “For what?”This was the one charge Robert could not fathom why he was charged with it. 

Cyrus threw his hands up in the air in exasperation, “Exiling me to a third world country.” 

Robert lifted an eyebrow, “I only exiled you from this country. It is your fault that no decent country would take you.” 

The Queen let out a snort. 

Cyrus’s eyes narrowed.

Robert knew he won his point. 

However, Cyrus only conceded a portion of the charge, “Fine. You are charged with exiling me.”

Robert rolled his eyes. The charge was ridiculous. “Of course I did. You tried to kill my father several times, and you plotted to get yourself on the throne when I was ‘dead’ and when I was alive.”Robert was more than justified in exiling his uncle. Robert should have jailed Cyrus. Robert affixed Cyrus with an icy stare and in an even colder voice declared, “You betrayed the family,” So did everyone else in the room. They would be dealt with accordingly. 

Cyrus smirked and Robert as if Cyrus caught Robert, “If trying to kill the King is a reason for exile then why are you here King Macbeth?” 

Robert balled his hands into fists. He was starting to lose feeling in his limbs. Robert needed to move this treasonous act along and get to the heart of the matter. “Why don’t we just skip these trivial charges and get to the main one. I assume that is why I am really here.” Robert looked to see if any of them disagreed with his statement. None of them did. “You think that I had my plane crashed and then had my father killed. So tell me, what is your evidence? Persuade me of my guilt.” Robert steeled himself for what is about to come.

Len spoke up first. “You knew that father was going to abolish the monarchy before any of us.”

“That is just mere conjecture on your part,” Robert did know before any of the people in this room. Confidently he told her, “You have no proof.”

Their silence confirmed the fact they lacked any evidence. 

Liam spoke up, “What was the last thing that father told you?”

The question took Robert off guard, but Robert did not allow his mask of indifference to slip. 

“You wouldn’t tell me,” continued Liam.

“I don’t see how it is relevant,” said Robert dismissively. Liam was getting too close to the truth. Robert could see Liam’s wheels turning. 

Liam cocked his head, “You told me that father said you wouldn’t make a great king.” 

“That is a far jump to take from not being a great king to father telling me that he was going to ask for a referendum.”

Liam cocked his head even more, and a small triumph smile crossed Liam's face. “But I am right.” 

He was, but Robert said nothing.

“Father telling you that he was going to abolish the monarchy must have made you so furious.” patronized Len. 

More then Len could ever know seethed Robert. 

“You spent your life training and sacrificing for that role, and he was going to deny you, your birthright.”

Robert refused to react to Len goading. 

Cyrus chimed in, “You would have plotted to protect it.” 

All of them would have plotted to a degree to protect their right to the throne. It was in their blood.

“You needed father out of the way, but you would need an alibi,” added Liam. 

“You created the greatest alibi in history. Stranded on an island.” Pride showed in Cyrus’ eyes. “No one would ever suspect England’s favorite son of orchestrating patricide.” 

“The call to scuttle your fighter came from the Palace,” supplied Jasper. “The contact at the Palace was called Oz. We have an eye-witness.” 

Len turned to her twin, “Liam, what is Robert’s favorite movie?” 

“Why The Wizard of Oz, dear sister.” 

Len and Liam gave Robert smug smiles.

Robert would never forget the first time he saw The Wizard of Oz. He was five, and he had just broken his wrist ridding. To make Robert feel better, his parents canceled a charity function to stay with him. The kitchens prepared his favorite meal, and his parents showed him their favorite movie. It was his favorite movie not because of the film itself, but instead, it reminded him of the last night he spent with just his parents before the twins were born. 

“That is your proof that I had my plane scuttled? A mere coincidence.” Robert could not help the sarcasm in his voice as he added, “Because I am the only person in the world who loves that classic.” 

Jasper shrugged his shoulders, “You had the money, means, and opportunity. It fits.” 

Just because something ‘fits,’ doesn’t mean it is the truth. Of course, Robert’s family, and the American were never ones for the truth. “Why would I have someone else crash my plane? I could simply claim a malfunction forced me to eject.”

“It would have supported the theory that it was a suicide, which would reflect negatively on whether you would be fit to be King,” retorted Cyrus with a self-satisfied smirk. 

“If I remember right from the file, there was a suicide note left. Why would I do something like that then?” countered Robert.

They were silent, not able to respond. Robert thought that he might have them until his mother interceded.

“Because we would never have questioned it,” cooly supplied the Queen. 

Robert clenched his jaw as his mother broke her silence on the charge.

“None of us would want it public that you committed suicide, which is why there was no investigation into your crash,” continued the Queen matter-of-factly. 

A muscle in Robert’s jaw twitched. He knew exactly why his crash was not investigated. 

The Queen folded her arms in her lap and affixed her icy gaze on Robert,“You sat on that island waiting for Ted Price to kill your father.”

“I stayed on the island until I was saved and not by choice,” snapped Robert. Robert would never forget the panic that filled him as he searched the island to find fresh water during the first 48-hours. Or his struggle to hunt and forage for his food. Or living through the storms that kept pounding the island. It was hell. 

“You had the option to leave on the freighter, but you didn’t signal it,” voiced Len. 

“Instead, you scraped out the HRH on your helmet and buried it in the sand,” furnished Liam. 

“As first-in-line to the throne of the United Kingdom, I was rather valuable. I could hardly signal the first boat I saw,” educated Robert. “I needed to know that I would be safe. I waited for rescue, but none ever came.” Robert gave a bitter laugh, “Apparently, my family had given me up for dead.” Robert left out, and they were happier without him. “The situation on the island got-”To the point, Robert started to lose his mind. Robert refused to verbalize that to his family. Instead, Robert with a less descriptive way of describing his situation on the island, “more difficult and I needed to take a calculated risk, which is why I scraped off the HRH for security reasons, buried my helmet, and signaled the freighter.”

Len snorted in disbelief, “You did it because you were waiting for Ted Price to kill father.”

“Why would Ted Price help me?” challenged Robert. 

“You were always his favorite,” responded Liam with a touch of bitterness in his voice. 

Robert rolled his eyes. They thought they had it all figured out. How wrong they were.“If I planned to prevent father from abolishing the monarchy, why did his death occur after the announcement?” 

“He went off plan, had second thoughts. That is why he took so long.” Retorted Liam. 

The whole conspiracy theory was illogical.

“Ted was crazy-” Robert was cut off by the sounds of several small explosions and white smoke filling the room.

When the smoke cleared, the SAS, with guns drawn, completely circled them. Robert’s family and the two American remained where they stood but with arms raised. Jasper must have made a sudden movement because he was immediately thrown to the floor by a solider. Robert particularly enjoyed watching that. 

Robert gave an internal sigh of relief. Apparently, Palace security decided to do their job finally and call in reinforcements. 

Several soldiers to Robert’s left broke formation to reveal Willow and Mr. Hill. 

“Of course, it is little-miss-spoil-another-coup,” sneered Cyrus who lowered his arms. 

Cyrus’ comment jolted Robert. What did his uncle mean about another coup?

Willow rush towards Robert her eyes went round as she took her husband in, tied to a chair and bloody. She froze and turned to her in-laws, “What have you done to him!” It was not a question to Robert’s family but a statement. 

“Willow it is not too late for you. You don’t understand what a monster he is,” pleaded Len. Len tried to move towards Willow, but another soldier stepped in front Len blocking her. 

Willow shook her head negatively and took a deep breath. Robert was not perfect, but he was hardly a monster. If her in-laws only knew what she knew, they would know how unnecessary this coup is, “Robert is going to restore Parliament,” placated Willow. 

“Do you really think we care about that thorn in our side?” exclaimed Cyrus. 

Jasper, who was now upright, in handcuffs, and wedged between two SAS looked like he was about to disagree with Cyrus. 

Liam’s face was red with anger as yelled out, “Robert killed our father!”

While Willow was busy with Robert’s family, Mr. Hill freed Robert from his ties. Robert rolled his wrists and approached his wife. He placed a hand on her lower back. Willow leaned into Robert’s touch. Robert bent down to kiss her head before responding to Liam. “I do believe in my country I am innocent until proven guilty.”

“Then let us deliberate, and end this once and for all,” retorted Liam.

Before Robert could respond, Willow did. 

“No!”

Everyone but Robert was surprised by Willow’s forcefulness.

“This-” Willow was not exactly sure what went on here, but she was going to put an end to it. She shook her head again and motions to all of them with her hands. “is over. Robert is coming home with me.” 

“Its ok babe,” Robert rubbed her lower back in comfort. “I have to say I am curious.” He leaned down and kissed her head again. Robert was happy to have her near him. “So family how do you find me?”

Willow gave Robert a wary look but remained where she stood, ever so slight in front of Robert. 

None of Robert’s family responded. 

“Liam?,” Prompted Robert. 

“Guilty.”

Robert expected Liam’s verdict would be guilty, but it still stung. 

“Cyrus?”

“Guilty.”

“Len?”

“Guilty.”

Len’s verdict wounded Robert the most. Refusing to show his hurt, Robert haughtily stated, “I would ask Jasper and Mr. Frost, but foreigners may not serve on a jury.”

Jasper glared at Robert. “You’re King. You could change that.”

A smug smile crossed Robert’s face, “I could, but I am not so inclined.” It is good being king.

The moment Robert turn to the woman who gave birth to him any traces of Robert’s smile were gone. “Mother?”

Although the Queen’s face was impassive, there was woe in her voice, “We have all done things we are not proud of. Everyone can stray.”

It was at that moment that Robert knew his mother was going to say that he was guilty too, but he wanted to hear to say the words. “Your verdict mother?” pressed Robert. 

She had the nerve to look him in the eye as she answered Robert. 

“Guilty.”

“Thank you for your unflinching faith me.” Robert’s mouth twisted to a grimace. “This proceeding has been enlightening, to say the least.” Robert’s family thinks he is a psychopath.It was time they learned the truth and Robert’s great shame. 

Bitterly Robert stated, “I have nothing but protect this families image. Something none of you have other bothered to do.” Robert let out a harsh breath before revealing what happened to his undeserving family. “On the island, I had plenty of time to think about who ordered my crash. I reached one conclusion.” Robert paused for effect. “There was only one person in the Palace that had enough power and money to order the death of a Prince of England.” 

Robert stopped to look at his two baffled siblings. 

“And he is dead now.” 

Realization flash crossed Len’s face as she grasped the implication of Robert’s words. “You are crazy.” In utter denial, she stated, “Dad wouldn’t have done that.”

Robert could feel the tension in the room increase. He pressed on, “That is what I thought at first, but after a couple of months on that island of hell I came to accept that my father had me killed. I didn’t even hate him for it.” Robert’s eyes started to glaze over as he mentally returned to the island, “I understood why he did it. Father told me he was going to abolish the monarchy, and he knew I would not allow him to do that, so father eliminated the obstacle, which was me so that he could achieve his goal. It is perfectly logical.” Robert brought himself back to England. “When I returned and learned what happened in my absence, it all became crystal clear.” Robert’s jaw clenched. “Father wasn’t the only person who had the power. Was he mother?” Robert could not contain venom in his voice.

Willow let out a gasp. 

Everyone’s head turned towards the Queen. 

The Queen said nothing but raised one eyebrow in challenge.

“When father told me of his plans, I went to the one person I thought I could trust— my mother.” Robert let out a cynical laugh. “Little did I know.”

Liam was the first to defend their mother. “She wouldn’t do that.” 

“Mum, tell him he is wrong,” pleaded Len but her voice wavered with uncertainty. Len had already accused her mother of killing Robert once before. Thinking back, the Queen never actually denied ‘killing’ Robert. 

Still, the Queen said nothing. 

Robert resumed, “Isn’t she the same mother that claimed her children were illegitimate in order for Cyrus to become King and more importantly to remain Queen?”

Len and Liam fidgeted in their seats as Robert’s point hit its mark with his siblings. 

“The same woman who attempted to have a bill passed that made her, a royal by marriage, next-in-line if Cyrus died.” 

Cyrus propped his chin on his hand and glowered at the Queen. 

“The same woman who provided Cassandra with access to Willow to drug her in an attempt sabotage Willow before the Privy Council in order to prevent my marriage?” Mr. Hill could corroborate Robert’s statement. Robert felt Willow stiffen. She was not aware of this information. 

“Mother only cares for one thing— being Queen.” Robert’s eyes blazed rage. 

“I did what was necessary to protect the monarchy.” There was no remorse in the Queen’s voice.“Your father found you so lacking that he was ready to end the monarchy.” 

Robert visibly flinched at his mother’s words. 

“However, Simon saw promise in Liam. I needed you out of the way to protect the Crown.” The Queen frowned as she nonchalantly explained,“Your ‘death’ was just another causality needed to preserve the monarchy. ”

“Mum!,” yelled Liam and Len in unison. 

Willow unconsciously stepped to the side to stand further in front of Robert. 

“I would do it all again.” The Queen’s eyes bored into Robert as she stated with disgust, “You proved your father right. You are a tyrant.” 

At that moment, Robert could see the Duchy in his mother. Robert tampered down his temper as he cooly responded to his mother’s accusation, “No, I am your creation.”

\- - - 

“I wish you would have known me before the island. I was a better man.” Robert’s fingers were trailing up and down Willow’s bare back as she laid half on top of him in their bed. The same bed that less than 24 hours ago he was taken from. Being kidnaped and put on trial by your mad family the day after your wedding is hardly the best way to start a marriage.

Willow lifted her head off of Robert’s unclad chest to look at him.“Were you ever going to tell me about your mother?” 

“No.” This was a secret he planned to take to the grave, after making sure his mother suitably suffered for her actions. No one wants to admit that their own mother wanted them dead. It was his shame. 

Robert’s answer didn’t surprise Willow. As much as she wanted him to want to share things with her, Willow understood why he didn’t share this—his pride. “How could you pretend nothing was wrong?”

Robert dryly answered, “Years of training.” It was more than that. When Robert first learned that it was his mother, he didn’t want to believe it. He could understand his father wanting him dead, but not his mother. They were always close. Robert always assumed he was her favorite. It was not until her behavior at his coronation when she shoved him in the back moments after being crowned king, and the crown fell from his arms, that he believed that she ordered his death. 

Willow’s brows knitted together. “You acted like the perfect son,” she stated skeptically, not accepting Robert’s evasive answer.“You even let her plan our wedding.” Willow needed to understand the man she married. 

Robert shrugged his shoulders, “Keep your friends close and your enemy’s closer.”

Willow’s heart stopped for a moment. She still wondered why Robert picked her, an ordinary girl, to marry. Softly Willow asked, “I am your enemy?” Maybe that is why he kept her so close. 

Robert shot Willow a look of disbelief, “You? You could never be my enemy.” 

But she was. A bit. There was such sincerity in his voice and face that Willow had to look away as she confessed, “I told your family that I would help overthrow you.”

Robert’s fingers stopped moving on Willow’s back. 

“When I was to say ‘I do,’ I was supposed to tell the world that you were responsible for the blackout.”

That explained her hesitation at the wedding and Cyrus’s comment about another coup. “But you didn’t.”

“No.” Willow's eyes met Robert’s again, “I couldn’t.” 

Robert searched Willow’s face for any signs of duplicity. There were none. Robert pulled Willow closer and resumed trailing his fingers up and down Willow’s back. 

Willow chewed on her lip before she asked hesitantly,“What are we going to do about your family?”

Robert frowned. “They can wait a couple of days in the dungeons.” He didn’t know what he was going to do with them yet. They would need to be quietly punished for their act of treason. 

Willow cocked her head and in child-like wonder asked,“Are there really dungeons here?” Although Willow explored the Palace, she had yet to find any dungeons.

The corner of Robert’s mouth quirked up, “There are, and they can stew while you and I take a couple of days and have a proper honeymoon.” Robert rolled Willow onto her back, so he leaned above her. As Robert leaned down to kiss Willow, he told her, “It's not like they are going to escape.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Updating:  
> I have very little time to write because of real life. I will update this fic when I can. The plan is to alternate between updating my two fics. I do have more fics planned, but I don’t have the time to flush them out yet. 
> 
> My thoughts:  
> The Queen scuttling Robert’s plane: I had this theory since the first Royals episode, and nothing in the show has persuaded me otherwise. It never sat well with me on how the Queen acted regarding Robert’s ‘death.’ I think she never grieved for him because she is the one who had him killed. I also believe that Robert would have gone to tell his mother what Simon was planning. For example, after Liam held a gun to Robert, Robert asked his mother “what are we going to do about him?” Also, when Simon revealed at the dinner table that he was planning on abolishing the monarchy, the Queen did not seem very surprised. When the Queen told Len that “Robert killed himself.” I see that not as the Queen saying Robert committed suicide but instead that because of who he was that forced his death. I am interested to see what you guys think of this theory. 
> 
> The Queen/Robert: this will be flushed out more in the coming chapters. 
> 
> Mr. Hill: I know he says that he never plotted against the King and technically he hasn’t. He did take out a guard that Robert hired, but that will be dealt with in the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> I know I already have one on-going chapter fic, but I couldn’t help but write this. This is my take on what will happen in season 5. I loved the season 4 finale so much. I couldn’t believe how happy it ended for Robert and Willow. I braced myself for at least one of them dying.
> 
> My thoughts on the characters:
> 
> Robert/Willow: There will be more Robert and Willow in the coming chapters, but the family situation needs to be addressed. 
> 
> Robert/the family minus Willow: I don’t see them stopping to try and take Robert out.


End file.
